<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right all the time by gamzeemakarainspacejam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771928">Right all the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeemakarainspacejam/pseuds/gamzeemakarainspacejam'>gamzeemakarainspacejam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Dehumanization, Drama, M/M, Maybe future rick/morty, Not a Love Story, Rating May Change, first fic lol, idk how to tag, idk where this work is going, im having a stroke, rick is a dick lol that rhymes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeemakarainspacejam/pseuds/gamzeemakarainspacejam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting home from Ricks vat-of-acid ego trip Morty was shell shocked, the whole situation was so petty and unnecessary, even for normal Rick standards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic, like, first thing I’ve ever written, yeah, I don’t know where I’m going with this fic but I have like a brief idea of it. Lol, also this is barley edited I wrote this on a fucking phone auyhhh fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Morty felt guilty over not feeling the same amount of dread of inevitably erasing a complete relationship from himself, all that’s left is a lingering sadness and a pile of pissed the fuck off, the worse part about this is how Rick either doesn’t care or doesn’t even acknowledge what Morty is feeling.</p><p>As soon as they stepped through that portal Morty screamed at Rick, the shit he’s been through only for Rick to feel good about himself, he didn’t even prove his point! He didn’t even convince Morty he was right! What was the point?</p><p>Ricks mellow attitude after completely ignoring Morty’s words as he stepped into the kitchen and fished out a beer from the fridge irked something in Morty, sometimes he’s convinced Rick doesn’t even categories Morty as something that reacts to things and it fills him with something he can’t really put a name on. Now that he thinks about it, Morty turned 15 and few months ago, he’s become more resilient and rebellious against Rick, whether it be puberty or common sense kicking in.</p><p>Morty doesn’t know why, but anger has been a more occurring emotion within him, mainly towards Rick. Looking back at the last year or so with Rick around Morty dawns on how submissive and agreeing he was with Rick, because he always had hope in Rick, a hope that Rick would protect Morty and would never actually put him in a deadly situation, but now he questions in every adventure if this would be the adventure where Rick sacrifices Morty for an alien battery or something.</p><p>Why is he just realising how fucked Rick is now? Morty use to just leave it as a wallowing thought that ‘I’m a stupid kid and Rick is wise, he does everything strategically’ but this? There was no cool gadget at the end, no world peace on some planet, just a couple of multiple verse Mortys’ completely decimated.</p><p>Though he still has faith in Rick, it never leaves, no matter how hard he screams and cries at Rick when his head throbs with anger, he always comes back and forgives Rick, because he doesn’t want Rick to leave, why?</p><p>Why does he care? Rick has ruined, so, so much, his mother hates him because of Rick, his sister despises him at times because for Rick, no matter how much they hide it, he’ll always notice how his mom doesn’t hug back anymore, he will always notice the true resentment behind his sisters insults at the dinner table, they hate him because Rick chose Morty, they treat it as if the adventures Rick and him go on are all ice cream trips and fun colourful planets, it’s bordering torture, but he can’t tell mom that, he can’t just say “hey mom, the man you’re half of and you also idolise is an abusive crazy alcoholic and I hate him! Fuck you!”, he’s is in his own mental prison.</p><p>Morty remembers the first day Rick arrived, Morty was 12, it was late in the afternoon and him and Summer were tucked into bed, he heard mom crying from his room, happy crying, sobs of joy, and he heard an unfamiliar voice, old, husky, bored, kind of drunk, it reminded him of his mom when she had an in particular rough day at work. Morty hopped out of his bed and kneeled in the high steps of the staircase to get a view of the living room where the noise was happening, his mom was hugging an old man in a lab coat, weird, he looked tired, like, bored kind of tired, dad stood near with his arms folded with a look of disapproval.</p><p>The old man looks up from his mom onto the star case where Morty sat, his expression was blank, though he didn’t break his gaze from Morty when mom followed his eyes to the staircase as her face lit up when they landed on Morty, “sweetie, come down and meet your grandpa!”, her voice had a slight wobble from her crying, grandpa? Moms dad? Mom cries about her dad when she’s drunk and dads not home, she cries about him leaving her yet how great and amazing he was, the things mom had explained about him led Morty to sometimes question if this man was something drunk mom made up to cope.</p><p>Morty cautiously made his way down the stairs to the three, the man didn’t break his gaze or expression, it was daunting to say the least, his mom wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to the two, the man rested his hands on his hips as he stared down at Morty, he looked as if he was simultaneously judging and examining the boy.</p><p>“Dad, this is my son Morty”, Morty awkwardly smiled, he didn’t know what else to do as the man cut him open with his piercing blue eyes like a dead frog in a science class room table, “looks like Jerry”, he said in an annoyed tone, Morty didn’t know what that comment was meant to convey, “really? I mean he definitely has his eyes, and I guess sort of facial structure? Oh and hair haha, but I always thought he had your nose, and sometimes he has the same facial expressions as you! and when he was younger I always though he had a pers-“, mom rambled somewhat awkwardly, but Morty’s best guess is that she hadn’t seen him in years, which means she hasn’t spoken to him for years.</p><p>Ricks eyes continued to drill daggers into him with his eyes, Morty couldn’t hold the eye contact, he felt like he was a mouse and Rick was a starved owl looking for dinner, he didn’t know how he felt about Rick, or how he should, his tone was arrogant and his words were short but rude, his face was down right intimidating, Morty looked at his father, but his father seemed lost in though as he stared at Rick with his eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“-but Summer definitely reminds me of younger me, and she got her red hair from mom, she also looks WAY more like Jerry though she gets annoyed when I tell her so-“ mom was cut off by Rick, “Nice to meet you, Morty”, his expression softened the slightest with a smirk and he used a thin large hand to ruffle Morty’s hair with a natural strength, Morty didn’t know why but his cheeks heated up with pride, the fact that Morty had made this angry old guy that mom praised like a god smile made him feel warm and strong, he came to the conclusion that validation from Rick felt good.</p><p>A forearm collides with the side of Morty’s head as Rick leans on his shoulder for support to down his beverage, he lets out a dramatic and provoking refreshed sigh after downing half the beer in one sip, his drunk lazy eyes rest in Morty’s, “it’s alright M-Morty, can’t be right all the time.” With that he plumps his ass on his desk chair and his words swirl in Morty’s ear.</p><p>‘can’t be right all the time, can’t be right all the fucking time?!’ The amount of hypocrisy in that drunken statement, whether Rick was aware the hypocrisy of it, whether he was so fucking delusional that he he couldn’t tell this whole thing that HE cased was a vast over done plan just so Rick would have the satisfaction of being right? Morty was done, he was tired.</p><p>“That’s it Rick! I-I’m fucking done! Are y-you fucking serious!? ‘Can’t always be r-right’!? Have you not been p-playing attention for the past like t-t-three weeks!? I-“, “Jesus fucking christ m-m-orEurgh-ty, just deal with the fact i was once again right and y-you aaaarree a dumbass! that tried to beee all, like, ‘oohhh Rick I wanna tiiiime travel like b-back to the future because y-you know how small and media driven my stupid pubec-EEURGh-cent mind is, ohhhhh and-and I’m sooo morally c-correct you know! B-because I have to treat my life like its a fuck-in childrrr-ens show? so I have sympathy for those M-Morties that had like, zzeeerrrrreeerooo-‘“</p><p>“No Rick, this isn’t some stupid f-fucking argument that we will forget about t-t-tomorrow! I-I’m done! I’m genuinely f-fucking done Rick! Also? this was n-nothing like back to the future, and you know it!”, “M-Morty, for fucks sake, I-I-if you’re reeaallsssey mad over th-this we can like, go to fucking, fuckinnghg uhhhhh, Flitz and Chipzszzz, j-just let me sober up a lil bit o-okay sweetie? Does that sound good p-princess?”, Morty felt like his face was on fire, “See!? This is what I’ve been talking about! You aren’t f-fucking listening to my words! Oh my god Rick, I-I had a girlfriend! All that’s been e-erased! Do you not understand wh-what that’s done to me mentally R-Rick!?”, “M-Morty stop being a buh-b-bi-“, “RICK! SHUT, THE FUCK, UP!!”, Mortys lungs strained and his throat burned, he felt tears fall from his eyes, Ricks expression was in clear shock, though he tried to keep it blank with difficulties from his drunken state.</p><p>Silence stayed in the air for a second too long, Rick looked at Morty with genuine confusion, no mocking, no sarcasm, genuine emotion, suddenly somewhat sober compared to a few minutes ago, “....and? That’s it? Aren’t you g-gonna like-EUrgh..- go on about the multiverse thing and how sh-shitty I am? Or fuckin-“, “-Just... fuck you, Rick.”, Morty then turned and left the garage with those words, up to his room, he didn’t look back, he didn’t want Rick to see the tears streaming down his face, it’s the sick satisfaction of defeat to Rick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck was that? Rick sat in his seat sipping from his flask staring at the open door that Morty stormed off through, whether it be Rick’s alcohol infused mind or the unknown provocation for Morty to react in a way that dramatically, nothing lined up, this bullshit wasn’t new, it’s not like Rick destroyed their universe again, there was no damage done really, just another stupid adventure, so why the fuck did Morty feel the need to throw a tantrum like that?</p><p>Rick won’t lie that the fact that not only did his facade drop and he was sure he saw a hint in Morty’s angry expression of pride from it, but the fact that he also didn’t get the last word in (which rarely happens) made him a little pissed off, though thats probably the alcohol talking, sober Rick needs to take the wheel, he’s been drunk for too long and an angry Morty always seems to piss him off more when he’s drunk, this will blow over in less than an hour anyways.</p><p>He entered the kitchen once more and took the cereal box from the cupboard, he began shoveling hand fulls of sugary and probably old breakfast into his mouth. Around this time would be dinner, but Beth and Jerry are spending a few nights at a hotel to ‘fix their marriage’, again.</p><p>The fact that they pretty much went straight back to being miserable after insisting on getting back together was honestly just annoying and not worth speaking on anymore, even when Rick does make the daily remark on Beths failing marriage he doesn’t fail to notice how she takes more offence and attempt to deny it, its disappointing, its proof she knows more than ever that he’s right, but she carries on.</p><p>He can’t even use the mentality of ‘she’s doing it for the kids’ anymore, because Beth has spiralled into a pit and has shoved out the majority of her motherly instinct that she already severely lacked when he arrived at this house. Sometimes he gets angry when she speaks to him with such care, such love, because a lot of those times she’s flat out pretending like her children aren’t even there as she speaks to Rick as if everything’s good in the world, Rick knows he was no better, but sometimes he assumes and worries Beth is the way she is because she justifies it with how her father treated her.</p><p>Rick won’t lie, he genuinely doesn’t care, he did (somewhat) the best he could with Beth, he loved her, but as she grew his empathy shrunk, the love remained but the will to put up with the basic white suburban family life style wasted away. There’s a worryingly small amount of sympathy in what he feels towards Beth, because it’s truely just disappointment, it’s the one thing he’s felt towards her within the last year, everything she does, he knows she can do better, she’s smart, she’s capable, but she lets it happen because she knows she can blame it on her past.</p><p>Rick is aware that in some cases Beth carries his name on her hip as some sort of pass, ‘I’m automatically smart because Rick is my dad’, ‘I can be an irresponsible mother because Rick didn’t father me right’, ‘I’m allowed to be a complete dickhead and sometimes completely disregard my own fucking sons life because he hangs out with Rick.’</p><p>Rick has seen many cases of Beth choosing Summer, or pretty much anything over the well being of Morty, though disregarded them with the click of his tongue, but he will always remember that one removed memory, where Morty had to watch his mom choose his sisters life over his own with no hesitation, even when Summer heard her mothers words, shock and empathy screamed in her eyes towards Morty, zero fucking hesitation.</p><p>Sometimes at night, after a long adventure, Morty will look almost dead from the emotional and physical exhaustion of it all, and he will walk past his mother without her batting an eye, and Rick knows that Morty hopes that Beth will see, and Beth will save him, but it never happens. Afterwards Rick usually sits at his desk and thinks, thinks if he should stop taking Morty along every time he leaves the house, or just leave all together.</p><p>Morty’s rebelling, he’s ageing, he’s finding himself, in the worst way possible. Morty is smart, he picks shit up quick once he pays attention, he remembers, and he’s people smart, but he’s also the dumbest entity Rick has ever had the misfortune of interacting with in his life. Rick see’s a lot of Beth in Morty, the first few layers are eerily identical to Jerry, but the final hidden and deep routed layers are entirely Beth’s. The most related trait is that they are smart and have the ability to do great things, but they chose to be dumb and live a boring and unsatisfactory life.</p><p>Morty is pushing himself into a fait of being a house father with some snot nosed children, he’ll get divorced in his forties and because he has more balls than his dad he’ll kill himself, Rick KNOWS Summer isn’t right for the universe business, the best way to describe it is that she’s TOO human, she will probably end up as a single but badass mother, or a politician, but she’ll be happy. But every time Rick and Morty fly through the galaxy’s, it’s when Morty is most alive, when Rick first met Morty, he had landed on the conclusion that Morty was the most mentally fucked twelve year old he ever met, to the point where it was annoying.</p><p>Rick knows Morty screams to the skies that he could deal without Rick, but Rick knows he can’t, he also can’t live without the freedom Rick gives him, and Rick uses that to his advantage. He uses the threat of leaving over Morty’s head to drag him into doing errands or unawarely giving Rick company as if its a daily task, though as Morty’s pleases and reaction to this threat fades the look in his eyes stays, desperation, it always leaves a bitter guilt after Morty agrees, but he’ll always do it again.</p><p>Rick noticed his eyes have rested on the staircase where Morty ran up to as his thoughts took over, he’s hungry, Morty probably is too, he’ll make amends, forget this shit, rid this wallowing unprovoked guilt from his train of thought and call it a night.</p><p>“Wakey Wakey M-Morty!” Rick waltzes into Morty’s room like he owns it, Morty lies curled up facing the wall, though still awake, “Flitz and Chipz time, l-lets fuckin’ gooo!” Rick drops himself to sit on the bed next to Morty, causing the bed to shake and alerting Morty, he tightens his grip on himself and turns his face into the sheets, oh, he’s been crying, “R-Really? Crying again? Come on-Eurgh- Morty lets get something to eat my insides a-are invert shitting theirsel-“.</p><p>“g-get out”, Morty tries to say it in a serious tone, though his voice sounds wet and shaky, a dead give away that he’s just been balling his eyes out, “I’m f-fu-*sniff*-fucking serious, Rick, leave me alone.”. Usually Rick would tease the ever loving shit out of Morty, drag him by his feet to the ship and ignore his argues and yells for a good ten minutes until Morty gives up on debating and accepts to forgive and forget, but this sounds like a genuine pathetic hurt Rick rarely hears from Morty.</p><p>Morty speaking must have set him off again, because a symphony of sniffles and hiccups play afterwards as they work theirselves up into badly concealed sobs. Rick sits in silence for a bit, not sure what to do, he honestly just wants to get up, leave, and come back in an hour when he’s more sober and Morty stops crying and inevitably making everything awkward, but something stops him. He feels something under his hand tense, without Rick realising it he’s placed a hand over Morty’s back, just resting there, he stared at his hand for a bit, then at Morty’s head facing into his bed sheets, the boys breath is halted before he’s forced back into breathing as another hiccup disrupts him, it makes Rick give an unwarranted sadistic smirk to himself, starting to rub attempted comforting small circles into the middle of Morty’s shoulder blades. </p><p>Morty’s shoulders slowly drop from against his neck, he seems a little uncomfortable with the contact, though he gradually seems to get lost in thought, He looks tired, his face is pink and wet and his hair is a mess, his hands are still gripping onto his arms for dear life leaving his knuckles white.</p><p>Rick takes his hand over to Morty’s shoulder pushing it down, forcing him to lay on his back, Morty is shook back into reality with it and immediately tries to evade eye contact.</p><p>“What the hell’s up with you.” Rick says in a monotone almost whisper, Morty’s tears glisten in the dark room, they fall, shoulder shaking sobs follow as Morty covers his face with his forearm.</p><p>They spend a few minutes like that, Morty crying and Rick watching him, the hand on his shoulder starts moving in a massage motion where it sits somewhere during the silence.</p><p>Rick is usually annoyed by Morty’s crying, Morty’s anger is usually replaced with tears, sometimes Rick genuinely hopes Morty will grow the balls to be able to chew Rick out with dry eyes but it never happens, it always ends up like this, tears, another thing Morty relates with his mother is his female hormonal reactions. </p><p>Morty is feminine, not in the gay-feminine kind of way, he has a motherly instinct, he’s stupidly emotional, has a submissive nature and is also kind of, guess, ‘womanly’, physically.</p><p>Rick has seen Morty butt-ass naked more times than he’s bothered to count, as he aged he’s weirdly devolved hips though he’s bordering anorexic skinny, his legs widen around his thighs and he’s got a nice ass on him, he’s like some starved transgender prostitute from some angles.</p><p>Sometimes, when Rick is completely wasted on an adventure, he watches the way Morty moves, he uses his hands when he speaks, his eyes always seem alert yet he rarely processes what happens around him, he always walks as if he was to seem as small as possible, though he’s also noticed Morty is quick to react, and he’s developed some physical strength from the adventures over the years, he always seems curious.</p><p>Morty squirms under Ricks hand that has continued kneading into his shoulder as he got lost in thought, Morty looks up at Rick with a not scared but cautious look, mixed with some sort of defensive anger, any intimidation he tried to cross was erased by his pathetic tear drenched, red, and tired face, he looked so unbelievably fragile and submissive in this state.</p><p>A confusing wave of uncomfortable guilt washes over Rick, he comes back down to earth and clears his throat with an awkward cough, “Uh, I, guess you aren’t in the mood right now but, yeah, when you want to, we can head out and get some food, if you want I don’t know, I’ll probably be up late, o-other wise, goodnight.” Rick leaves the room as fast as he naturally can with those words, he felt hot and disgusting, his head felt as if it were still lost in the clouds no matter how hard he tried to focus on reality, he wanted nothing more to drop himself on the couch and drown out those feelings he didn’t know what were caused from with a drink and some tv, but something that lingers at the back of his brain wishes he stayed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing Rick’s character is hard, like REALLY hard, I’m also sort of just briefly making this up as I go lolol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monkey doo doo fart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>